Pure-bloods: Of the Impossible
by Chaotic Charisma
Summary: Purebloods, half-bloods, muggle-born, and muggles, she didn't care, they would end up dead in the end. If you are to live, you'd better experience it to your fullest. Thankfully for herself, this was her second chance at it. Dark/Grey!OC (s) Black/Malfoy/Rosier/Greengrass family centric will expand through all years
1. Of the Future

**Summary** : Purebloods, half-bloods, muggle-born, and muggles, she didn't care, they would end up dead in the end. If you are to live, you'd better experience it to your fullest. Thankfully for herself, this was her second chance at it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the Harry Potter series nor do I lay claim to it at all

* * *

 **Warnings** : Rated M for future Mature themes, language etc.

* * *

 **A/n:** Wow, another fanfiction? What about the things you are currently writing? Hahaha, oops.

* * *

.

The Rosier family was one of the Noble houses of the Wizarding society. A member of the Sacred 28, a title the family took much pride and arrogance towards. unabashed by their desire to keep their lines pure, the family relied on pureblood engagements and marriages, much how several others did as well. Of course behind closed doors, there were rumors surrounding the lineage, from being an upstart line like their cousins, the Malfoys, to practicing incestuous relations between close family members, much like the Carrows.

By the public standards, they were known for their dark magic and, quite terrible choice, support of the past several dark lords to rise. From Gellert Grindelwald to the most recent, Lord Voldemort. The last two heads, both males, had purposely put themselves and family in the path of favoring, as some put it, ''Pureblood Supremacy", of course, nothing was truly stated by either head nor their families, but the implications were still there.

Although the house of Rosier was a powerful and quiet wealthy one, after the fall of the last head, at the hands of Aurors no less, the family had gone silent. Some thought the ministry had arrested the rest of the family for their support of Voldemort while the rest of wizarding society suggested that the Dark Lord himself axed the rest off in retaliation to their failure, as three more Rosiers had been killed as of recent in fact the scion of the Rosiers, Evan, who was to become the head died after a duel with Alastor Moody.

All the bloodshed had left the only three and a half members of the main branch of the Rosiers, though in fairness there were just over a dozen of them in terms of extended family. The next head to take the mantle of such an accursed, excluding the Blacks of course whose family was actually cursed four times over, was the young sister of the last head, Lyanna Rosier.

As by law, if there are no children of the last head the Lordship or Ladyship passes to the next sibling in line, and if they too are gone it passes to their children, if none then the line of accession moves down through the rest of the line, even if they are heads of other houses. There were more laws and circumstances that meddled into it, but the whole ordeal was generally concluded fairly quickly.

Now while Lyanna Rosier had claimed her Ladyship, seats, and properties, any news of her and her young son was absent. Six months had passed, Voldemort's reign of terror continued, purebloods and half-bloods who had denounced the dark wizard had hidden themselves away, even the most pronounced light families who had fought the dark one and his death eaters such as the Prewitts, and Potters had gone into hiding. Course the Prewitt's were barely hanging on, allegedly there was a hit on them while the Potter heads, Charlus and Dorea had caught some illness as of late and their son, James Potter had just married his muggle-born girlfriend, Lily Potter and gossip had already spread claiming that she was with child.

In the end, it was so strange the Rosiers had locked themselves away in one of their few castles and manors in the countryside, especially as one could not leave Britain, a restriction had been placed, keeping all outside help from entering or aiding. However, the true reason for the disappearance of Lyanna Rosier from society was not out of fear of the Dark Lord, in fact, she could have cared less what he did to her.

Lyanna Rosier was prideful and ambitious, like any Slytherin or woman of her house. With waist long blonde hair and dark green eyes, the former a trait that her mother side the Blacks carried down (except for her cousin Narcissa who like herself took after the Lestrange roots in their blood) and the latter trait, eyes coming from one of the most powerful witches of their line, Vinda Rosier. She was a skilled witch for her age, no doubt in that, though she was no fighter and even with her status as a pureblood and head of a Noble and Ancient house (though not an Ancient and Most Noble House) her place in society was on the arm of a man and not her own.

She knew that with her newfound status her extended family and the houses with second sons who would never be able to inherit their family name would be pushed in front of her urging for marriage to maintain the purity of their lines. Lyanna was no fool to such advances, she had been charmed once a few years prior by her late husband's family, the Blacks.

She had been destined to marry the next head of the blacks, which for the longest time had been one Sirius Black who had been stripped from the family tree, instead of joining her life with Regulus Black. Lyanna had soon fallen with child, an accomplishment her cousin Bellatrix loathed her for, and she quickly birthed the next heir and head of house Black, Cepheus Black.

He was a beautiful black haired dark-eyed prince much like his father. It had been just after his second birthday when she had found herself with child once more. It was a month later that her husband was reported missing and another two months until his death was announced.

Lyanna was not the torn up bride some would have wished to see her as. She held her head with dignity, completing the mourning cycle, her son in tow and her hand protectively over her waist. She didn't hate her husband, in fact, both got along quite well, and if given more time there was a high chance they'd fall in love. They shared interests in literature and most shocking very grey viewpoints on both the wizarding world and pureblood piracy. Unfortunately, fate did not have such a destiny for them, as she was forced to bury the father of her children at the young age of twenty-one.

Due to her not being of Black blood (at least not enough to count) Lyanna was forced to return to the Rosiers, unable to become the head of the Blacks as well. She didn't fight it, she had no desire to deal with the crazy Walburga or even Cygnus Black, the pretentious git who had been aiming to become the head of the Blacks himself. Quite humorously Walburga, who came from a cousin branch was accepted by the house magic as the next head until her grandson, Cepheus Black came of age. It was a surprise to all to be truthful, considering the old woman was practically ancient yet she was still hanging on.

The one thing Lyanna did fight the Blacks for was her children, she refused to let them tarnish and pollute them with whispers of self-hate and blood rituals, the latter a common practice to be fair in ancient houses. It had taken a while, but she gained both the rights and magical guardianship of her children, even the house magic of both Rosier and Black protected them from the backlash both houses shoved at them.

All of this left Lyanna Rosier, head of house Rosier, dowager Lady of house Black, mother to the scion of House Black, and completely and utterly dying.

Childbirth was always a fickle thing especially when it came to old magic and bloodlines, causing stress upon the mother, possibly causing them barren after the birth much like Narcissa Malfoy or in some cases, resulted in the death of the mother. There were also a few theories about the birthing process an how the damage of the magical core during birth resulted in a squib but no one had really wanted to research the concept further.

Lyanna had very few options when it came to a midwife or birthing room. St. Mungos was far too crowded to go there to mention at this point the light side would most likely forbid her entrance. She also could not secure the safety of other places, fearing for her life and those of her son and unborn child. She had very few allies left and even fewer who were healers. Lyanna had thought to floo for Narcissa, but she had just birthed her husband's heir and still on bedrest. And once the pain hit her, the blonde witch had even contemplated calling for Walburga to come to help her. Thankfully through it all, her half-sister Elia Thorne, a half-blood bastard of her fathers, was a practiced healer and quickly came to her aid.

The two had never been on good terms, the younger, Elia deemed as a failure and shame on the family even if it had been their father's fault. However, once the two had graduated Hogwarts, the two began making amends and when Lyanna had become the head of the Rosiers, had written her sisters name on the family tapestry, magic and house officially recognizing her as a Rosier, even if she did not go by Rosier.

The birth was a difficult one, lasting far longer than it should, reaching 36 hours before her baby was finally born. Although it was a happy fair, seeing her daughter in her arms, a beauty sharing her late father's hair to her brother and pale skin of her mother, Lyanna and Elia both knew the toll was too much on her.

Lyanna was dying, she could feel it, the magic leaving her body and her form weakening as the clock ticked by she most likely would not live by the fortnight. But most shockingly she felt okay with it. Course she didn't wish to abandon her children, she wanted to see them grow, dress her daughter up and gossip about potential husbands for her, to see her son become the head of the Blacks and see him marry happily. To leave in them both in such a torn and bitter world was cruel, but she knew when she was gone, they would be in good hands.

It was unconventional for a pureblood to leave their heirs in the hands of a half-blood or lesser, even if they are of blood, especially giving them to a labeled blood traitor. Considering Walburga would love to sink her yellowed nails into her children, Lyanna's dying actions were finalized in her will, hopefully giving her children a future and childhood. With her will signed and rings sent for safekeeping at Gringotts till they were of age, Lyanna said goodbye to her children.

First her son, Cepheus Black, boy no older than three with the weight of the entire Black family on his back. She stared into his dark orbs, his eyes were far older than any child should've been. She remembered when he was born, he would cry and cry, every little thing set him off, it had gotten so bad that she and Regulus considered taking him to St. Mungo's, but just like that everything stopped. He went quiet, and before his 1st birthday he had already been stumbling on his legs and understanding words, quickly walking a and speaking miles before any of his peers. An intelligent child he was, but he could be so cold, acting as if she were not his mother but some stranger at times. But all her thoughts had washed away when she looked at him, cradling his younger sister in his small arms staring at Lyanna with a look of sadness and regret.

"My son, Cepheus, come here please," she called out to him weakly as he came to her bedside, "You are a brilliant and beautiful boy and I am so proud of you, so is your father."

Pain shot through her as she winced feeling the empty numbness fill up inside, "You're future will be hard, you are to be the head of the Black House, and your sister," she gestured to the sleeping baby in his arms shakily, " shall be the head of house Rosier. That means you must be a good brother, teach her, protect her, do you think you can do that for me?"

Her son nodded slowly, eating up and processing the words, "I promise, mother, I'll protect her."

Her heart fluttered, be it from her condition or emotions she cared not, her son had called her mother, a term he never once uttered to her. She felt, happy breaking into a warm smile letting her fingers trace his pale cheeks. He looked so much like Regulus, "Thank you."

Her attention now turned to her daughter she weakly tried to reach out to her, but to no avail, arms far too weak, Lyanna instead cupped her daughter's small hands in hers. "My beautiful daughter, I'm sorry for the life you will be forced to live, but you will have the backing of allies and your brother to protect you." She paused eyes watery and glossing over, "I will always be here to watch over you with your father, and I know you will make us all proud, my beautiful Danielle."

And with that Lyanna Rosier drifted off into eternal slumber, the last images in her mind were of her family and her daughter, the girl whose eyes were her own, the beautiful enchanting green all Rosier women had.

.

.

* * *

 **A/n** : Welcome to world building for HP, the fandom that already has a bunch of world building. There legit was no info on the Rosiers so I made a lot up while keeping it as close to canon. And oh boy, I had to make an actual family tree, which was horribly insane. Legit Malfoys, Crabes, Lestranges, Blacks, and Rosiers all bunched together in all of their trees, and that was before I added my Rosier OCs. As some may see I've decided to take a different approach to the whole ''SI/OC reborn trope" so it'll be something new, hopefully!

*Also the names Lyanna, and Elia come from ASOIAF/GOT, Cepheus is the name of a constellation (as common for the Blacks), and Danielle in French means "God judges/God has passed judgement."


	2. For the Past

Summary: Purebloods, half-blood, muggle-born, and muggles, she didn't care, they would end up dead in the end. If you are to live, you'd better experience it to your fullest. Thankfully for herself, this was her second chance at it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor do an I lay claim to it at all

* * *

 **Warnings** : Rated M for future Mature themes (will be brought up later on), language etc.

* * *

She had been three months old when she came to realizing where she was and what she was. She had died, been reborn, and was at this point a witch.

Her name, though not her original name, was Danielle Rosier. A pureblood in a world where you were either dark or light and grey was dying breeding. She didn't remember much of the family she had been reborn into, what was left of the family, _the_ _Rosiers_ , but she knew they had been dark supporters of Voldemort. But everything else she knew of the family was forgotten in favor of recalling the events that occurred to a Harry Potter.

The first few weeks after were hard for her, it was entirely embarrassing to go to the bathroom and ask to be feed. It was even more awkward when she had called her aunt ''Mama' not realizing the woman was, in fact, her aunt and her mother died birthing herself. Everything was too much for Danielle, from losing everything from her past life to being unable to do anything, she didn't even know if Harry Potter had been born yet. Thankfully, it had seemed that whatever brought to this world and time had done the same to another.

She and her brother hadn't always gotten along. In fact, the two seemed to despise one another until Danielle had been three. She had found her brother stuck up and saw himself above others while allegedly he saw her as naive, odd considering she _was_ the age of a child. The two had caused lots of turmoil at the Rosier manor, especially for the house elves and their aunt, Elia. The poor woman had been at her wit's end before throwing them both into a locked closet for an afternoon, after getting in a hissy fit with each other. To the surprise of all in the house, other than the siblings, the two left the closet, several hours later closer than ever. It was an almost terrifying change in their relationship that Elia had been both worried and intrigued on what occurred in there. Of course, those in the house would never know the truth nor would anyone else find out the things the two knew.

When they had both been thrown in the dark and oddly damp closet, the two had remained quiet contemplating what to do. Somehow, though neither knew how exactly, they ended up opening up to one another. And soon, within minutes both came to the same realization about one another.

Cepheus Black had never been one for children. He was decent with them, once having more siblings and cousins then fingers on his hands, but that was in a past that meant nothing now. Finding himself with a new sibling hurt him, he saw her like a replacement to what he once had, something that would never truly compare. Admittedly he was cold to her, he never stayed long in her presence and when Danielle could start speaking he started avoiding her at all costs. He may have promised to protect her, but it didn't mean he had to be around her.

"You're a brat Danielle, a complete and utter brat," he had told her mere seconds after they had been jammed into the closet, "If you just shut your mouth for a goddamn second I wouldn't be in this mess!"

Danielle rolled her glossy green eyes _like you were any better_ she thought huffing, "You're just to blame as me, idiot." She resigned pouting, this wasn't what she had wanted. Deep down, she knew their relationship was rocky at best, neither seeming to click with the other, but to her, she assumed it was the age difference (seeing as she was mentally eighteen) yet dismissing the idea their issues was based on communication.

Cepheus clenched his fists in anger, "You don't understand, you never understand, and you _wouldn't_ even be able to comprehend the things I've been trying to do. So why don't you just continue with your little dollies and let me be you insufferable-"

"Careful brother you're acting like a senseless Gryffindor." Danielle responded almost comically, giggling at her brother's red face, "If it's such a big deal why not tell me, I may be able to help, I'm smarter than I look, unlike yourself." She hadn't meant to say the last retort, but the opportunity was there and it was hard to pass up.

It was Cepheus's turn to roll his eyes in frustration and annoyance, "Again, your feeble brain couldn't handle the things I know."

"Try me."

"..."

"I'm waiting or are you deaf too? Should I get Aunt Elia to call a healer?"

"OH SHUT UP!" His magic lashed out with his emotions, the wood around them holding the closet up shook and splintered slightly from the force. "Do you really want to know?! You could never understand what I have to go through, knowing things, things yet to happen, things that could happen, I can change who can die and who can live! This is what I have to deal with and you, my _darling innocent naive sister,_ will never understand my torment!" He burst again, his magical essence clenching on to her own in a painful grasp, she winced.

She remained quiet for what seemed like an eternity, battling her mind and emotions as well before answering in a soft and almost muted voice, "I may be the only to truly comprehend what you're going through," but Cepheus was having it, barely listening as he felt his emotions drawback almost preparing to attack again, "No, you know nothing-"

"Harry Potter, it was one of my favorite books you know?"

His head whipped around facing her in speed so fast the two swore they heard his neck crack. "What are you getting at?"

It was now or never for her, taking a deep breath she continued, running her small fingers through her hair, "I always thought the fourth was the best, although I admit I mostly Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory made me like it the most," her eyes looked down sorrowfully, "My name is Alison Quinn, I was born in 2002 to Paul and Rachel Quinn. I had a younger sister named Suzie and a corgi, we lived together in the capital of the United States, D.C." With no interruptions she continued:

"It was a few weeks after my sixteenth birthday, I was behind the wheel. I didn't even feel it when I think it was a semi-truck had hit us. I didn't even realize what had happened until after I found myself here. I was so scared, I thought it was all my fault," her voice trailed off shaking her head as she added, "but that doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done."

A silence fell between the two again before Cepheus cleared his throat breaking the air, "I well-," he took a deep breath holding his hand out to his sister, "I used to be called Ellis, Ellis Mason born 1995. I enjoyed video games a lot, and I was engaged to my high school girlfriend, her names Clara, we were going to marry during the fall. It was silly of me to be drunk on a cruise ship I admit, but I guess here I am now."

The two exchanged a weak handshake before they began a slightly awkward yet relatable conversation. Comparing when and where they lived, to hobbies and interests, beliefs and theories to their situation, to finally discussing what they were going to do.

"I'm sorry, you died so young. You should've lived longer-" she only shook her head sympathetically, "You're one to talk, you were what, 24, 25? You were going to get married, I should be saying sorry."

"..."

"It could be a lot worse you know? At least we don't have to do this alone." Cepheus nodded, "You're right, and I promise to protect you okay? And not just because we're alike, but because we're family now." She only nodded, "You don't need to but thank you...brother."

"So," he drawled out coughing slightly, "The Wizarding World of Harry Potter huh, who would've thought."

"Yes, it sounds like a poorly written fanfiction if you ask me."

"Fanfiction? Isn't that stuff like that one meme, _My Immortal_? Never really thought of it like that, but it's cool, I guess," Cepheus paused, "So Danie- I mean Alison what should we do?"

She laughed a little, "Danielle is fine, it's my name now right? And I'm not sure, I mean is _the_ Harry Potter even alive yet? And if he is, that means Voldemort is too and I don't know if you recall from the books, but well the Rosiers were Voldemort and Grindelwald supporters."

He scoffed, "You're not thinking of joining that lunatic right? How do you even remember that stuff? I read the books sure and watched th movies, but damn, were you a die-hard fan?"

She nodded furiously, "Yeah, I guess you can say that. I defiently was one of those, you know until I died," she laughed, "To anwser your question, no, I will not be joining his forces no matter how attractive Tom Ridle maybe," she joked half-heartdely.

"Being here, there's a lot I want to change. Sure I want to experince magic and it would be nice not messing up the future, but at the same time, there's a lot wrong in this world. And well, with our positions, you as the scion of House Black and I of the Rosiers, we can do a lot of change here."

As she exlained, Cephus listened to every word, silently cursing for not having any paper to write down or plan out anything. Danielle did promise to write all the information she had of everyone she could think of in one of those enchanted diaries, the ones where only the user culd access or someone permitted to. Once that had been out of the way, the two began throwing out a vaiance of theories, ideas, and half-hazard plans (none of which would be of use later on). The two hadn't even realized the amount of time that had passed until the pair heard the clicking of the closet's door knob.

The door opened revealing their curious aunt, Elia, popping her head out into view, "This is a marvelous surprise! Are you two getting along? Poppy-" the house elf, "do you mind grabbing little Danielle and then asking the cook to start a celbrator dinner?" She asked gleefuly while the two siblings excahnged glances, quickly getting whisked away from one another.

...

It was a grey day when the Rosiers met a one Walburga Black, Dowager Lady of House Black. Cephus had been reeling the prior two days and nights, worrying about the interaction that would ocur that day. The boy had met the woman and twice before, back when he was a baby with his father, Regulus (who he found out was Sirius Balck's brother of all people), and then again during the man's funeral. To prepare himself, Danielle had kindly written all the information she knew on their two families as well as Walburga herself, he really didn't want to be caught off guard.

Danielle though, did warn him to not reveal too much informtaion as things such as secrets may slip out. He understood her worries but in all fairness, he was thirty-one (or was it two?) years old, even if his physical appearance remained as a seven year old. It was funny, even though both him and his sister died the same year, 2018, he had been born three years prior to her, but at the same time, he was still older than her either way.

However, age really didn't mean much at the moment. Standing in the sitting room of the decrpited Grimmulad Place, really put a damper on his mood. Danille was at his side, keeping, what he asumed, was an expressionless face (however, it looked as though she seemed to be fighting off running around and fan-girling as she called it). Their aunt, Elia stood behind them, head held high, wearing the prim and proper robes of the Rosier house, and in his opinion was passing as a pure-blood.

Unfortunatley, Walburga cared very little with how their aunt look, instead of taking one glance at her and screeching about 'half-blood bastards' and 'pure blood lines' as well as 'the first none pure-blood to ever enter this sacred home'. Both Cepheus and Danielle exchanged looks, the former one of stress and the latter a more annoyed look.

Clearing his throat to grab the woman's attention, he spoke as clear and steadily as he could, "My Lady Grandmother, if I may intervene as the faster we get this meeting starter the sooner our half-blood unt will leave." He of course didn't have anything against half-bloods or any interest in the difference between the heirarchy, but he did know he had to play his cards right with Walburga.

Manners meant everything in this society. Older house saw it as a means of respect, pure-bloods (at least those with political standing) saw it as a dying tradition with all the muggles allegedly polluting the wizarding world, and it was also a means of survival. In a way, Cepheus had been relieved that he had one up in the world that his new sister didn't have, Danielle possessing in-depth future knowledge instead. Having been brought up in a wealthy and political family previously, he had a gist of how and when to act. there were silent variations throughout, from different tones and phrases to meanings and connotations of this or that, but it was a fairly easy thing for him to master by the time he was five.

His response seemed to satiffy, for the moment, taking a seat down on on of the chairs and ordering the two children to sit down across from her, the two noting her lack of awknoelwgement to their aunt. "Good manners, you look so like your father Regulus, a good man he was fighting the mudbloods and the impuritires." The old woman began, getting side track once more on another long and tedious sidetrack of 'blood this' and 'death to this and that'.

Cepheus had almost zoned out completely if it weren't for Danielle's voice reaching his ears. His black eyes darted to her statue, registering and processing her words trying to fill in the missing gaps.

"Thank you for your complements Lady Grandmother, though I hve unfortunately never seen a picture of dear cousin Bellatrix, I of course take your words warmly." Daneille stated, smiling, though it did not reach her green eyes.

Walburga only laughed at her response, "Why you are so much like your second cousins, you of course will not end up like that blood-traitor Andromeda," she paused as if in thought before adding, "Have you met your cousin, Narcissa yet? I believe it's time to start both your scion trining and ladyship training."

The three Rosiers stiffened by her words. While Cepheus did not know the underlying meaning to 'ladyship training' he knew it wasn't good, judging from his family's reactions. Scion or heir training was something he had read up on and was being taught by both a Rosier and a Black tutor respectively. Both he and Danielle knew she'd be joining his studies soon, yet he was completely lost when it came to ''ladyship' training. He had assumed it might've been similar to the finsihing school his little sister attended years ago but from the looks, it was proabbly far worse.

Elia interuppted, "Lady Black, if I may, Daneille is a smart child, but she is far too young to be taught any such-"

Walburga let out a heft laugh, "I was younger when I first started and look at how I have become, it does no harm to start it early. Both her aunts did well and I have yet to see any issues with Lady Malfoy and Lestrnage, they are perfectly refined and proper women proudly of House Black." When she tried to stick up once more, the old witch cut her off and shutting her down with the magnitiude of her magic and face.

The rest of the 'meeting' was spent with Walburga going off on various tangents and mockery of other noble houses. Her house-elf, Kreacher, even voicing his agreements to his mistress each time he appeared to replenish the tea and snacks. All the while both children remained quiete, only speaking when necessary as they rather not risk angering the voltile witch. It was only when Elia, who had had enough, _polietely_ had them all say their good byes, feigning the children's need for a nap time (something that neitherever needed) and quickly shuffled them into the fireplace and flooed back to the Rosier Estate.

Although Walburg had talked about grand plans for Danielle, nothing seemed to come to fruition. She did start up her heiress, or scion, tutoring along with her brother while upping her studies to include learning German (as it was mandatory to learn both Latin and French seeing as how the Rosiers had many ties in France while Latin was a general study for all magical children). She had even seemingly escaped the dreaded 'ladyship' training, which was a very, very old fashion and nice way of saying, 'wife training' which included everything.

While that in itself wasnt all that bad, it was hwoever horrid when it came to the Black family's way of teaching it. All Elia and Danielle said when Cephus had asked what was wrong with it, was that there was a reason why Bellatrix lost her mind.

It was a few weeks later that Walburga Black died, making her brother, Cepheus Black the head and Lord of the Ancient and Noble House Black and thus making herself, his heir.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : So for the long wait, I was preoccupied by other works! The plot thickens! So as we all know, Siruis Black would be the head but he was 'written off' and therefore it passed to Regulus and his children. However, there are things out there that would say Sirius would still be head of the house, but he is still in Azkaban, so the next in line is still Cephus and then Danielle. Although Harry was also proclaimed sirius's heir, so that muddles things up, but in my mind, since Harry is only a quarter Black (Dorea Potter nee Black), he doesn't have an equal claim as Regulus's kids. Again politics and what not is confusing, and this issue will be brought up again later on.


	3. To the Dead and Buried

**Summary** : Purebloods, half-bloods, muggle-born, and muggles, she didn't care, they would end up dead in the end. If you are to live, you'd better experience it to your fullest. Thankfully for herself, this was her second chance at it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the Harry Potter series nor do a I lay claim to it at all

* * *

.

.

.

.

There were many things Narcissa Malfoy nee Black wanted in life. Some things, she could easily buy, but others were priceless and for her, one, in particular, was impossible.

She was brought up in the ways of aristocracy and pure-blooded hierarchies. Born of an Ancient and Noble house, though a cousin branch, she had always been seen to have a deeper connection with magic.

Her sister, the Bellatrix had always been the one to be connected more with the Black family magic, her long beautiful hair a sign of its strength running through her veins. Her other sister, the one who was a stain on the Black House, Andromeda was the one with the affinity for the rest of the world, life and nature.

But Narcissa was unlike her sisters, the youngest of the Black sisters, the one often overlooked and ignored. She even remembered her school days that seemed so far away, yet was less than half a decade ago, all the Lords and their sons had looked to her sisters as potential wives while she was brushed aside. She couldn't fault them though, her sister was beautiful and powerful, one would've been a fool to not see it.

At first, she had taken it personally, though would've never dared voiced her opinions in front of her parents, Cygnus and Druella, having known what their response would've been in a moment. Soon though, after a while, Narcissa had found herself with something she never realized she wanted or needed before then. With all the suitors vying for her sisters and families attention, Narcissa would find herself with all the time in the world, allowing her to seclude herself away from the drama and politics.

It was through then she was able to learn things and master skills never dreamed of being able to do. She would spend long nights in the libraries, both at Hogwarts and her families directories, coming through potions, spells, and the kind of magic she had become known for, healing. While to herself, was not the most impressive that she had come to learn, herself becoming superior at apparition and on par with occlumency as Severus, nevertheless it gained her recognition in the upper of society, especially when the war had been nearing closer and closer.

From her self made seclusion, she had even found herself in the company of other likeminded witches and wizards (mostly Slytherins, a couple of Ravenclaws, and surprisingly a Hufflepuff). While she was a bit put off with a few in the group, three had been half-bloods and one a mudblo- _muggle-born_ , Narcissa had, over time, grown used to the dozen or so of her peers. But when her sister, the proclaimed blood traitor, a stain upon pure-bloods and the Black House had run off with some muggle-born mudblood, Narcissa had quickly found herself on a short leash.

Bella had been quick to be carted off in an arranged marriage between the Lestrange's scion. Her father had almost done the same to herself, having gotten so close to arranging her marriage to the other Lestrange son, Rabastan. But her mother, one of the few things Narcissa appreciated from the woman, had put her foot down on the matter, instead of arranging a wealthy match with the Malfoys.

Lucious Malfoy, the sole heir to the noble house Malfoy was of course well known throughout the British wizarding world. He was absurdly wealthy, the Malfoy Estate was beyond grand and spacious, and with his aging father, Abraxas Malfoy the ambitious and far too intelligent man on his death bed, it made her parents quick to marry her to the young heir.

Her wedding was a grand but quick affair, during her sixth year, Lucious's seventh, and that was the first time she spent any amount of time with her new husband. While they had met before during gatherings and social parties, it was never more than a few words and mostly pleasantries. After the wedding, she had quickly fallen into the role of a dutiful wife and when his father had passed she took over as Lady Malfoy, the only of her sisters to have such standing.

She also thanked Lady Magic and Hecate for her husband. She knew the stories, the ones of wives who were cheated, betrayed, used, and sold, and luckily, not only id the Malfoy magic accept her as one of their own, the marriage bond bound the two body and soul, making cheating and thoughts of impossible.

Her husband was a good man. He held the same views, gave the free reigns of her afternoons and unlike other pureblood lords, such as Lord Bulstrode, let her speak her mind and give advice to him of which he would always listen and respect. He was studious, and quiet, but loving and caring too, while the first year of marriage was hard, a little awkward even as she was still a seventh year during their wedding (Lucius having graduated the year prior), but by the following they were certainly and even hopelessly in love with one another.

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black had a good life. Lady of a noble house before her maturity, a loyal and loving husband, spacious properties, more money then she could dream of, and her husband's heir, her little dragon, Draco.

But the one thing Narcissa wanted, more than money, or power, was a daughter. She had a son, as was the norm for most pureblood houses, as many had magical contracts and spells that ensured a male heir which was practice for centuries, but she wanted a daughter too. A girl for herself, one that she does and keep safe, a daughter that she could dress up and share stories with. She loved Draco, more than she loved her husband even, but there was still a small hole in heart and womb that had yet to be filled.

However, not even with all her healing, she found that she would never fall with child again. It broke her heart and for weeks after she found out she would find herself crying in the old nursery that they had kept in hopes for a second child. Lucious, for the love he felt for her, had tried everything to cheer her up, buying absorbant gifts, foods, and clothes all for her yet nothing seemed to help the pain.

It was when her family was at a gathering with the frail yet still loud Walburga Black, the Head of house Black much to many purebloods annoyance when she had heard the news that brought her back to reality.

It had been a long time since people had heard from the Rosiers and the scion of the Blacks. In truth, many hadn't cared much, with the war and the aftermath, the children hadn't been the biggest concern of the Wizarding society, and many just assumed the Blacks had the children stowed away in training.

The death of its head, Lyanna Rosier from supposed childbed fever had just been another of to join the rest of the dead. However, the true mystery that people seemed intrigued with was what of the newborn baby that was the unofficial head of house Rosier.

Narcissa had been exchanging pleasantries between the Greengrass's when the group of pure-bloods had heard the booming voice of Walburga Black as she had made her grand entrance in what seemed like a good mood. A rare sight indeed, it was almost as if someone had told the woman her son had come back from the dead and had slaughtered every blood traitor and mudbloo- _muggle-born_ in the world.

Most had returned back to their own conversations when the old witch's voice boomed out a large laugh, "I have just seen my grandchildren, they are truly perfect purebloods to uphold the Black family name!" she had cried out gaining the attention of the room once more, "My boy, Regulus's son, Cepheus, is so much like his father, a true prodigy right there! And his little sister, Danielle is so much like her aunt, Bellatrix's spitting image I tell you-"

Now that caught Narcissa off guard, as did it with Lady Greengrass beside her. While in her sisters past, Bellatrix was the most ideal witch and was paraded by their parents often but after the unfortunate circumstances of her marriage and her incarceration, Bellatrix was far from one that any child should be compared to especially in good light. Excusing herself from Lady Greengrass and catching her husbands knowing look and with an exchange of nods, Narcissa found herself standing in front of the boisterous witch.

"Excuse me, Lady Black," she began, as the clocks began spinning in her mind as the words came out, "I couldn't help but overhear about your grandchildren."

Walburga turned towards her, a bright smile spreading across her face, "Ah Narcissa, it's been far too long, the last I believe at your wedding-" Narcissa's eye twitch at the informal manner to her title, "-you are just who I wanted to see. Regarding my _prodigious_ grandchild, the next _Lord Black and Lady Rosier_ , I was hoping you would be able to meet the two. Especially Danielle, much like her mother, Lyanna, you two were acquaintances I believe, anyhow I'm sure you would be more than happy to help train her to be the perfect Black woman I'm sure. Yourself the proof of what a great wife us Black women make"

No matter what she said, the lack of manners, the false righteousness, and presumptions made, Narcissa could not help the small smile that tugged on her lips at the mention of the Lyanna Rosier's daughter, "Why of course, _Lady Black_ , I would certainly like to meet the young scions-"

"Marvelous I knew you-"

"-of course since I am Lady Malfoy, it would be a dishonor to _my husband's house_ if I were to teach the young heiress under the guidelines of the Black House-"

"-it does not matter you are still a Black-"

"Is there a problem here?" a new voice interjected, as the man leaned in closer to his wife but nothing improper of course, as the looming figure of Lucious Malfoy gave Walburga Black a tight smile.

The old witch shut her mouth very quickly but remained undeterred by his appearance trying her best to brush him off, "Of course not Lucious I was merely talking to dear Narcissa and it seemed she had a misunderstanding with what I was saying, nothing to concern yourself over."

Narcissa suppressed a laugh, "If I am not mistaken Lady Black, but as my wife is of two noble houses, should be revered to as her title, Lady Malfoy. Along with that matter, it is very ill-mannered to interrupt especially one of her status-" he held his finger up to cut off Walburga as if scolding a child, "-and in case you have forgotten, my beautiful wife is a Malfoy, not a Black. But we would be more than happy to look after and help tutor your grandchildren, of course, it would be a disservice to not bring them up under the tutelage of the Rosiers too."

That was something else she loved about her husband. He was ambitious, cunning, intelligent, and quite good with his mouth and she was reminded of that fact when she looked upon Walburga's agape face in anger and shock. Narcissa knew her chances to meet her young family members had faded away after that but on a sweeter note, it was a lovely evening that night with Lucious.

When she had finally seen the Rosier-Black children was at Walburga's funeral.

The young boy, the Head of House Black (her father Cygnus III having died a few years prior which automatically made him the head, even if he didn't claim his seats nor ring) had been standing dressed in black robes with she could tell was a feigned sadness over the loss of his grandmother. His dark hair was slicked back making his pale skin standout, while his eyes Narcissa realized, were an almost perfect copy to his late father's. If she was into gambling, she would bet a few galleons that by the time he reached maturity, he would look exactly like Regulus once had, however, it was still clear to see that Lyanna's attributes were still there, specifically in his nose, lips, and posture.

Besides him stood a young girl, that if under any other circumstance, Narcissa would've bounded towards in shock and excitement.

The girl, perhaps a few years younger than her brother, who simple but elegant robes for the affair, hair plaited on top of her head, and eyes looking as though they were analyzing everything around her. There was no doubt in Narcissa's mind that the two scions were prodigious, most of the Rosiers were intelligent (except for Lyanna's and Evan's father the late head who was in nice terms, moronic) but that wasn't what drew her in as she couldn't help but stare at the children who were being partially shielded by who, she believed, was their bastard half-blood of an aunt, Elia Thorne.

No, what drew her in was the utter resemblance Danielle had to when Narcissa and Bella were children. It was as if looking in the past. She had the same angled face of Bella, her cheekbones mirroring that of her sister's, the girl's nose was small and pointed, and her eyelashes a bit too pale for her coloring though still pleasant reminded Narcissa so much to herself. But that was not the most striking similarity to herself and the child, no in fact from the way several other witches and wizards glanced over, others could see it too.

While Narcissa's hair used to be a fair blonde, it quickly changed when the last of the main branch of House Blacks died, the house magic had begun searching for the next head which caused the black strands to appear in her head. They were few and far in between, but against her pale hair, certainly stood out. And after a year or two, Narcissa had ended up dying the top of her black, to match the few magical strands. Looking Danielle's hair, it almost looked inverted into her own, it was black with pale blonde strands sprawled among the underneath of the girl's locks. That girl could've been easily bee Narcissa's daughter if it weren't for the dark green eyes that were the trademark for Rosier women.

Being pulled out of her thoughts by her husbands magic who gave her a worried look, Narcissa turned back to the funeral procedure but even still, for the rest of the day she would sneak glances over to the Rosier-Black children. They were certainly Regulus's and Lyanna's children, but without any sort of guidance, they would easily be eaten alive by pureblood society.

Even if their aunt could care for them and teach them the basics, she lacked the knowledge it took to be a pureblood of a noble house. Narcissa knew that if they weren't tutored properly, by the time they graduated school, House Black would be lost to the eager and greedy hands of others and many lords would try to do as the wished to Lady Rosier.

At that moment Narcissa Malfoy made up her mind. She may not be of their blood, but she vowed on that day she would be there for them and be whatever they needed, a friend, a confidant, a sister, a mentor or even -her heart clenched at the thought - perhaps even a mother to them.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : The Malfoys have entered the party! So I actually like Narcissa character a lot, and yes I took creative liberties with her life due to the early things and what not was unknown/never gone into detail. I know many other fanfic authors have done the same, so I was like why not try my hand? It's a headcanon that Narcissa knows healing magic as well as Occlumency, and in the books, it was stated that when she apparated it was often quiet (which is rare and show of good control etc).

Are the Malfoys going to be good? Well, define 'good' and 'bad', because yes in the books they were dark and yes they do have the stereotypical views but you know it can change etc.

In regards to the whole 'male heirs' thingy, I mean I was going through family trees and generally many of the firstborn children of main branch houses (Narcissa is a cousin branch) had males like most of them do (Sirius Black, James Potter, Harry, Charlie Weasley, the Prewitts, Malfoys, Lestranges, Goyles/Crabbes etc) so I decided to implement it!


	4. All For Family

**Summary** : Purebloods, half-bloods, muggle-born, and muggles, she didn't care, they would end up dead in the end. If you are to live, you'd better experience it to your fullest. Thankfully for herself, this was her second chance at it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the Harry Potter series nor do I lay claim to it at all

* * *

 **Warnings** : Rated M for future Mature themes, language etc.

* * *

 **Sidenote** : Ages:

Cepheus - 8 years old born in May

Draco - 5 years old born in June

Danielle - 5 years old born June 30th (aka right before July)

Thus Danielle would be attending school with the canon cast while Cepheus will be the same year as Cedric!

* * *

.

.

.

The room was large and filled with light. The walls were a deep forest green that was edged in silvers and blacks, and the curtains an embroidered gold. Books lined a series of shelves, each decorated in gold and various precious gems. Vases of flowers stood upon the side tables beside the leather couches while the story tall like fireplace crackled softly, the sounds and smells from it filling the air. And in the beautiful room sat a very curious Danielle.

It was certainly an odd ordeal she found herself in, sitting across from the ethereal beauty that was Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. The bi-colored haired lady sat casually in pristine dark green and silver robes, sipping a dainty cup of tea and an almost out of place warm smile that seemed to bring color and life to the room.

"So tell me," began the Malfoy matriarch, placing the silver etched teacup on the coffee stand, "Do you have any interests? How are your studies? What languages have you been learning?" she asked giving Danielle an array of questions as she could only feel the pressure of giving the woman correct answers despite her tender tone. Both were fully aware of the fact that Narcissa could easily access Danielle's schooling information by simply asking the tutors and professors as they were on the Black's payroll and to an extent the Malfoy's.

Nevertheless, the small girl nodded exchanging a small smile of her own, "There are many things I have been learning, history and politics have been my favorite so far," she replied unconsciously fidgeting with the hems of her robes, "I've been learning French and German, although I do know some Spanish and I guess I enjoy reading and -" she paused cutting herself realizing that besides her study Danielle spent the rest of her time writing down every facet about the future, characters, and events before rehashing it and drilling it into her brother, "-I think cookings really fun."

At that, Danielle wanted to smack herself at her hasty answer mentally cursing at how stupid she sounded. Although Lady Malfoy made no effort to question her hesitant answer instead of leaving it at that. "I see, you certainly are learning many exciting things aren't you?" Surprising her the matriarch laughed, "I do hope your cooking skills are better then your father's Regulus was a poor cook, your mother thankfully balanced it out."

Shocked by the response not realizing the closeness the matriarch had with her parents Danielle's face easily reflected her internal emotions rather than the built-up mask, "Really? Did you know them? Regulus and Lyanna?"

Narcissa again, made no mention of the oddity of her lack of familiarity with the two, instead smiling in confirmation, "I may not have known your mother well, we were in different years during school but your father I've known since childhood." She answered truthfully looking back at her memories, "Would you like me to tell you about them, Danielle?"

Without hesitation, Danielle eagerly nodded her head forgetting all about her original plans to uphold the perfect appearance of an heiress for the Malfoy lady. For the next few hours, she fed her curiosity and built up her knowledge of the wizarding society, purebloods, and most important of all, her parents.

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

If his sister from his life before could see him now, she would've easily cut off both her arms to be where he was right then. Hell, he would gladly exchange places with her than being stuck here with such a pompous prat.

For the last hour and a half, Cepheus had spent the time listening to the idiot rant about Quidditch this and 'my father that' and how powerful his family was. While Danielle spent the afternoon sipping tea and being entertained with Lady Malfoy, who was actually very sweet to both, he was to spend quality ''family time' with the blonde prick. Thanks to his tutors and Danielle's diaries (but mostly the latter) he had learned a lot about the wizarding world and pureblood society, which also included family trees and bloodlines.

"-the nerve of that half-blood, talking back to the esteem Lord Malfoy! Well, when that happened my father-"

 _Dear lord,_ he thought to himself as he smacked his head deeper into one of the books he had found in the Malfoy library. He knew that Draco would be a prat, at least that was how he was in the books and movies, but he never imagined how stuck up he was already seeing how he was only five.

From the family trees and the pureblood registries, he knew the boy was his cousin. His father and his mother were cousins and the Lady Malfoy's mother was a Rosier, Druella, a member of the main branch, his great aunt. And besides the shared Rosier and Black blood that ran through both boys, they shared their family tree's with Crabbes, Goyles, Parkinson's, Notts, Averys, and a handful of Greengrass. Even though marriages to other pureblood families there were relations, such as the Potters, Prewetts, MacMillan, Bones, and many other pureblood and noble houses (although the majority was through their Black family rather then Rosier).

When Danielle had begun explaining their family trees, starting off with Rosier, it was big but easy to follow. However when she unraveled the Black family tapestry, dating back centuries more then Rosiers, Cepheus had been this close to passing out from all the marriages, cousins, children, squibs, and of course, inbreeding. So many cousins remarried into their family, over, and over, and over again. While there were a few half-bloods and a handful of muggleborn marriages (but only from cousin branches) in order to "cleanse" the magic and blood every few centuries, the main branch of House Black however truly wondered how he or his sister ended up normal and healthy. From the numbers, one of them should've been born with either magical sensitivity, stillborn, or a squib, yet neither weren't surprised.

"- _and by the laws of pureblood regency, the man should've-"_

He groaned again, really wanting to smack the boy as he continued to spit out partial truths and exaggerations of a situation regarding the ministry and Lord Malfoy. Family, Cepheus repeated over and over again in his head, trying to convince himself that killing family was very bad, probably. A part of him questioned if he should correct the kid, perhaps it would make him not be such an entitled prick-

" _-and so you know what my father? He locked the man and his entire family up and then for his work, my father received all the land he had. My father-"_

On second thought, perhaps Cepheus should just smack the entitlement out of his father for raising such a kid. He didn't know how much of what Draco said was true, nor did he particularly wanted to know while he was inside the Lord's manor, there was no telling what would happen. While Danielle was positive that no harm would come to either of them in the Malfoy's care mostly based off something to do with their family magic, a thing he must research when they returned home, he, on the other hand, was less than certain. But nevertheless, they couldn't refuse a calling from House Malfoy, their families had been allies and confidants, it would've been an insult in not just honor but by blood as well seeing as how Lady Malfoy was their cousin about seven times over.

"- _but then that blood-traitor tried to appeal the Court's decision and-"_

Okay, he thought, they were family and allies at least until he became of age where he'd have to reaffirm the ties, he might as well contribute to the boy's education. For a five-year-old, the blonde kid was well versed but that was about it, so maybe he'd give Draco a small bit of advice here and there, not like it would affect a lot, right?

Cepheus huffed before flipping over to face the blonde boy, "Actually from the laws set in place the man had the right to-" and just like that for next two and half hours, he spent the entire time debunking and educating the blond boy. He hadn't even noticed the change of in the Malfoy scion from frustration and anger into a look of curiosity and idolization, something that would most certainly come back to bite Cepheus in the ass later.

* * *

"Did you both have a good time with Lady Malfoy and scion Draco?" Elia asked her nephew and niece as they arrived back at the Rosier Manor by floo. In truth, she didn't know if she wanted them to have enjoyed their time or to have been a complete turn off from the Malfoys.

Cepheus was the first to answer, "It was interesting, Draco's an utter prick, but it was an alright time," he concluded truthfully with the shrug of his shoulders as he dusted off the excess powder.

"I had a good time with Lady Malfoy, she told me stories of our parents and has offered to take me shopping this Wednesday if that's alright with you," Elia's niece responded as she took one of the berries tarts their house-elf Poppy had. She could only stare down at her, conflicted by allowing that pureblood to spend more time with her niece, but seeing her smile made Elia nod and promised to owl the Malfoys.

She may have let them meet the Malfoys, as Narcissa was their family at least four times over, it didn't make her feel any better about the ordeal, merely sighing in defeat before telling the two to clean up for dinner. And much to her discomfort, the majority of the dinner conversation revolved around the Malfoys, in the case of Cepheus he seemed to want to take the family's scion under his wing almost as if like a brother while Danielle couldn't stop talking about the stories she had heard from the day and all the things Narcissa promised to teach her. By the end of the meal, Elia had quickly shuffled the two off with the house elves to get ready for bed while she went to grab some wine.

After the house elves helped washing them up, Elia put her two wards to bed and made her way to the Rosier study. Thinking over the day's events and everything her nephew and niece told her, she couldn't help but grab a glass to drink as she tossed herself upon the couch.

She supposed there were worse people that could show interest in them. The Carrows and that thing, Greyback were certainly up there. Although the former were in exile and their twin spawn in the care of the crazed old Carrow who raised their parents, it was wishfully hoping to think they wouldn't end up like their parents. And true, that Fenrir Greyback had no need to look towards the Rosiers or Black but nevertheless he was dangerous and with her family so young, Elia gladly took the Malfoys over them.

Despite her acceptance of the Malfoys in her family's lives, she wouldn't dare think they were safe from the ambitious and manipulative nature of Lucius Malfoy. And Narcissa could be just the same, sweet and docile like a rose but dangerous and sharp with her thorns. They were up to something, something that Elia feared, the concerns itching at the back of her throat like an illness.

The Malfoys were a powerful pureblood family. They weren't of the Sacred 28, no just a simple noble household but they possessed great influential power that could reinvent or break the British wizarding world. Lucious was well inside the pockets of the Ministry and Narcissa was the wealthiest woman in all of Britain, having access to the Black, Malfoy, Lestrange, and still having the vaults and holdings of her mother, Druella Black neè Rosier.

But Elia had a thought.

Yes, the Malfoys may have clawed their way into her family's hearts, they were not the only wizarding family that were out there. Families that were noble, pure-blood, and sacred 28 alike. While she doubted any of the lighthouses such as Weasley, Longbottom, or Potter, though the later was all left in the hands of a boy that hadn't been seen in years, would associate or answer her letters, grey houses and several dark families who held little love or interest in the Malfoys may.

She may not have been raised as a pureblood nor learned from a young age how to act, in the last few years Elia had studied and tutored herself in manners, law, magic, and most importantly, politics. It was a bit funny, herself being a Hufflepuff in school yet now she had seeming transformed into an ambitious Slytherin.

Looking over to the pureblood registry, Elia flipped through the pages finding names she knew could be not just her ally but her family's. Several names caught her attention, but there was only one she was positive would accept her letter.

Crabbe and Goyle, while originally strong allies and loyal followers of House Black, had turned to the Malfoys for support and protection after the Blacks had fallen from grace both with their stupid dark lord and family magic. Avery, Nott, and Bulstrode would be good, but there were high chances they were more interested in securing marriages rather then allyships with either of the heirs. Abbot and MacMillian would be too fearful from both the Blacks and Rosier's sidings in the war and there was truly no point trying with the Longbottoms. And there was no way Rowle or Yaxley were going to get near her family, not after what they had done. House Monroe, Broadmore, and Gore were extinct except for few of their cousin branches and squibs who had been scattered after the war. And though houses Montague, Mulciber, and Alton were wealthy or noble, they lacked any influence, especially if it came to stand against House Malfoy and their allies.

 _Ancient and Most Noble House Greengrass_

Elia narrowed on that house. They were dark or grey leaning true but were one of the few houses that were both Slytherin and pureblood to remain neutral during the war, they may have been the only one in actuality. They were wealthy and could easily take more power both on the Wizedgnkmt and in the Ministry but they didn't. If House Black, Rosier, and Greengrass were to combine their funds, they would own almost a third of Diagon Alley alone. And if House Potter, Abbot, and Ollivander were looped in as well, then they would easily have 90% of Diagon under their control.

Another shame that Rosier did not hold a bright reputation with non-dark or Slytherin houses. If House Potter, Prewett, and Black were to claim all of their seats on the Wizardgniment, they would without a doubt hold the majority. Perhaps in the future, an allyship could be made, that is if anyone knew where or who was raising the young Potter scion.

There were other houses Elia planned on owling. Bones, Davis, Boot, Selwyn, and Diggory were a few. Of course, if Narcissa thought she was the only witch to be raised under the Black household, she would have to remind the lady of her sister, Andromeda Tonks nee Black who Elia would personally meet. But for the moment, the most powerful option was House Greengrass.

Summoning paper and a quill, Elia began to pen a letter to the Ancient and Most Noble House Greengrass.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** So many theories have encircled the parentage of Flora and Fauna Carrow, and many have assumed their parents were the two siblings, Alecto, and Amycus Carrow, so I decided to the implement that theory into this.

Also, the fact that Danielle is referred to Lady Black-Rosier is due to her being the head of house Rosier, (therefore she would need to have the last name of her house she is the head of) while her brother, being head of house Black and the oldest, his names are reversed.

And I will be giving Draco a bit of a revamp, as he will be influenced/someone to keep him in check now with the inclusion of Cepheus! And I will explain/go further in with the Malfoys intention regarding the siblings, in like a few chapters (and why Draco's a prick yet being raised in this story's loving Malfoy family)

Another fact I learned, Dorea Potter nee Black and Charlus Potter are not James Potter's parents (according to Pottermore Euphemia and Fleamont Potter are), but since the majority of fans and writers already canonically accepted Dorea and Charlus, I'ma keep them in as Harry's grandparents.

Now then pureblood politics and allyships. Oh boy an example is House Potter, which is a branch from the Peverell House who was super old, super wealthy and super influential who is also a descendant of house Gryffindor, is (probably) canonically allied to House Longbottom due to the closeness of the parents, who were both the next heirs. And in my viewpoint, probably most houses who have cousin houses/descendent from (ie. Potter and Peverell) would also be allied or at the very least kindred spirits of sorts seeing as how their family magics are very alike/come from the other. That being said, most wizarding houses do come from the same houses, for example, House Gaunt and House Potter are both branches from the Peverell House, but due to the centuries between the two families (and lack of inner marriage etc) their house magics have probably grown and evolved away from another. And when a new Lord/Lady steps up to lead the house, they would have to reenact their bonds with their allies each time, at least it would make the most sense.

There's a lot more to it, both in canon, fanon, and my own stuff but that's where I'll leave it for now as it will be explained in depth later.


	5. Temptations

**Summary** : Purebloods, half-bloods, muggle-born, and muggles, she didn't care, they would end up dead in the end. If you are to live, you'd better experience it to your fullest. Thankfully for herself, this was her second chance at it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the Harry Potter series nor do a I lay claim to it at all

* * *

 **Warnings** : Rated M for future Mature themes, language etc.

* * *

 **Current Ages:**

Cepheus, Cedric - Ages 9-10 (is three years ahead of Danielle/Harry/Co.)

Draco, Danielle, Harry, Ron - Ages 7

Fred/George - Age 8 (is two years ahead in school then Harry + Co.)

Percy - Age 10

Charlie - Age 13

Bill Age 14-15

* * *

It had become a common occurrence for the Rosier-Black children to find themselves surrounded by the scions of other wizarding households while their aunt played politics.

At first, it had started out seemingly innocent. Cepheus and Danielle were introduced to a handful of children, a young quiet type Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria were the first they had met besides their cousin Draco.

The two girls were rather charming. Daphne, the heiress of the Ancient and Most Noble House Greengrass was the same age as Danielle and the two had got along rather well. They both kept to themselves and their studies and were rather reserved towards newcomers but were very amicable towards the other.

Both Elia and Lady Greengrass saw a bright future for the two heiresses.

Cepheus, on the other hand, seemed to have taken to the younger Greengrass, much as he had with Draco, bringing her under his wing like a protective brother. It was rather funny when Danielle and Daphne would be wandering the halls of the Rosier Manor and come across her brother sneaking sweets to Daphne's younger sister. No one said anything to the adults.

And so for a month or so, the Rosier-Black children would spend their Wednesdays or Thursdays in the hands of the Malfoys, and on weekends drink tea and talk with the Greengrasses.

Both houses knew that the other were associating with the Rosier-Blacks, of course, neither mentioned it and allowed the relations to continue, brushing it off as no concern to either house (although it was to note that Narcissa was on good terms with Lady Greengrass).

However, it would soon turn crazier for the scions as they were later introduced to a shy Tracey Davies and in turn Millicent Bulstrode. But the introductions didn't end just there, no, after their allotted time was given to those two, they were then invited over to meet with the Notts and Smiths.

And then came the most surprising invites a few weeks later, with the arrival of the Diggory house owl followed by a house call from Amelia Bones which came with her nieces birthday invite. Of course, once they attended the party, which was primarily filled with light or grey houses and families, the Rosie-Black children had begun to be deemed 'safe' and 'not dark' or 'evil' as the two of them would hear from the parents of the other kids.

After that, letters, invites, and both formal and informal announcements to gatherings, tea dates, and other events were sent to the siblings, almost all of light or grey leaning households. Needless to say, by the time they had responded to each and every slip of paper, they were bombarded by even more.

It had even reached the point where they had spent almost eleven days on their feet, from dawn till dusk, meeting and greeting every family, heir, Lord, Lady, cousin, house elf, owl, and even several familial ghosts that seemed to live in Britain (and they had also been invited to their distant cousins, through their Rosier blood, chateau in Paris too). Although not every family seemed to reach out to them of course, the Ollivanders, Potter, and Weasley hadn't, but the Potter's made sense and well the Weasley matriarch had made herself fairly clear on the matter of who they were the children of, something along the lines of death eaters and pureblood aristocracy, which technically neither were wrong.

Her kids though, Charlie and Bill were rather sweet to Danielle when she had first met them and even after they had found out who she was they remained just as friendly. Their brothers, the famed twins that always left her giggling, a habit she was slightly embarrassed by, treated both her and Cepheus like anyone else, dismissing their family names like it was nothing.

If it had been anyone else to have done such a thing, perhaps they would've been offended, or at the very least should've been, but neither minded, finding comfort in the relaxed attitudes they shared with them. Her brother especially seemed, surprisingly, rather fond of the twins, although refused to take part in their pranks, was really interested in the mechanics of many of their gadgets and would give the two pointers on how to improve them once he figured out what made them work.

Danielle was pretty sure Lady Weasley wasn't too thrilled with their involvement in her children's lives, but nevertheless still allowed her kids over to the Rosier manor every Tuesday for tea, snacks, pranks, and even a few rounds of Quidditch (the sport that Cepheus loved and was brilliant at well herself saw very little practicality regarding the game but still managed to be a decent seeker), however, the two youngest Weasleys either didn't want to come to the Rosier house of their parents (mother) wouldn't allow it. Not that any of them minded too much, but Cepheus had asked if the two wanted to join them the next time the Weasleys came over (Ron Weasley did but his sister didn't oddly enough).

Tuesdays afternoons were spent entertaining and playing games with the Weasleys, a turn of events that Danielle had never imagined possible nor had even thought of, but wholeheartedly loved every moment with the redheads. The mornings of Tuesday were spent with their lessons for several hours and then she would floo over to the Bones estate to spend a few hours with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, two Hufflepuffs in making she believed.

Her brother, on the other hand, went broom riding or chasing, or something along those lines with the Diggory's letting himself to have fun with a boy his age (physically at least) and would also be out there flying with the Smith boy, Zacharis she believed, and a few others she didn't know.

On Wednesdays, it had become their routine to meet with the Malfoys, herself going off with Narcissa early in the morning as the matriarch would be the one to take over her lessons for the mornings and then take them shopping or magic practicing after lunch. Lucius took Cepheus, and from what he had told her, the three with Draco would do several lessons on politics and the runnings of the ministry and then retire to some fun exercise like more flying or a quidditch game (even a dragon sanctuary much to her jealousy). When the daylight was gone, the two would return home tired but content to a slightly stilted dinner with Elia before going to bed.

Thursdays were the days they spent with whoever was free or had made prior arrangements too. Anyone from the Bulstrodes to the Macmillians or the Monroes and Montagues. Fridays would come as the only free day they had, only having to attend their studies for a few hours and then if they wanted could meet with others if they wished. During these times, Danielle would opt to research various things that could be helpful down the line.

From information on Basilisks to anything on werewolf cures and treatments to even rules and laws that heirs, heads, and their apparents had and were allowed. Cepheus, after cleaning his brooms would often find himself in the library or study with her, the two exchanging notes and ideas, of course, that was after she had fountained out everything she knew about the wizarding world from the book and any events she could remember too.

Neither had seemed too excited to e attending Hogwarts soon, she is less than four years away while Cepheus was two years away. They both knew the dangers in attending the school, both, from the knowledge Danielle had, knowing the likeliness of either dying or becoming entangled in the pureblood/death eater battles that were almost a decade from then.

There was always the option that they could attend one of the overseas schools in the rest of Europe like Beaboutons, where their distant cousins the Delacours attended for centuries, or Durmstrang where they would be accepted considering their dark magic ties. Even a few other schools could be better like the one in Mongolia or the boarding school in Australia (which was originally a massive fuck you to the Britsh wizarding world at the time.) And there was always the option of attending Ilvermorny or the small women's school, for her case, in Salem too.

However, despite their talks, they both knew neither would leave Britain and the chance to attend Hogwarts, how could they? It had always been their dream when they were young too attend and to actually get a letter from the school now, well they weren't going to miss the opportunity.

Most Fridays were just planning, talking, and reading nothing to hectic or crazy as their Saturdays were always the wild day of the week.

These were the days that functions happened for both pureblood and aristocracy. And seeing as how they were both the next undeterred heads of two powerful and noble houses as well as the heir apparent to their sibling's houses, for the time being, Danielle and Cepheus had to go for both good faith and proof of their family strength.

It was also during these times when allies were made, alliances built or broken, and it was then when they got a good first look into the political side of the society. At least it would've been if the other lords and ladies didn't stick their heirs onto the pair the moment they would arrive.

The first few times it happened they were left to fend for themselves while their aunt played around with the purebloods along with the help of Lady Greengrass. But once they had met with the other children, the ones that weren't after their money or titles, the two had found their place amongst it all.

Cepheus tended to lean towards the older boys, of course, opting to keep young Cedric Diggory as his right-hand man of sorts along with a soft faced Oliver Wood. All three were avid Quidditch fans of course. By the sixth meeting, their little trio had grown a bit, adding in one of the Smith boys, Flint, and several others of the smaller houses.

Danielle, on the other hand, had wrapped herself around Daphne Greengrass and the Nott heir. The group was too big but when Ameilia would bring her niece and her friends, their small group grew again. She had found it hard to get friendships, considering the majority of the females who came to befriend her were told so by their parents to secure a betrothal to her brother (which apparently a few boys had done the same to Cepheus as well), but a few genuine friendships she made over the weeks.

Lavender Brown was the next to come into the little group. She was a bit loud and pushy for Danielle's taste but had grown on the girl. Isobel and Morag MacDougal were next, fraternal twins, a boy, and girl, who very well read and analytical to a flaw but they always seemed to make everyone smile.

The last to join their Saturday group was a bit of a surprise to everyone. The lone heir to the Max House, Jonathan Joen-Max. The moment Danielle heard his name, she was quick to take him under her wing, despite him being a year and a half older than herself. She, of course, called him JoJo, much to the rest's confusion but he hadn't seemed to mind, in fact being more shocked to be sitting around the other scions.

The Max House, as they were older enough to be considered more then just a 'family' were near extinct. But unlike the Blacks or Rosier's whose family magic and blood ran through the veins of many (as well as numerous squibs and half-bloods much like their Aunt Elia), House Max had only two members that were even considered to have enough family magic to be part of the House.

If Jonathan's older brother, Diego, hadn't gotten a blood test, they wouldn't have even known they were of the house. And within another generation or two, they would have become so far away from the households magic that they couldn't even take up the mantle.

There were only three ways to take up as the head of a house. One was by blood or the eldest child generally. Family magic choosing the next head wasn't as common but has happened in the past where the heir either wasn't fit or the last head never noted anything in their will. And third was to get a blood test done and then see if the house rings, and with it, the magic would recognize you. This was only done if the house itself was extinct when the main branch had been wiped out, but cousin branches could try to lay claim to the house as a way to rebuild.

For example, House Le Fay was considered extinct by almost every magical community out there, however, there could be still descendants of the hose out there. But because there are no direct descendants left as well as any from a separate or lower branch would have enough of the original House Le Fay magic in their veins, they would most likely be rejected by the hose rings and therefore the magic despite being descendent from it.

This wasn't just a way to know who was of their house, but also a failsafe of sorts. Due to the fact that almost every pureblood in the British wizarding sphere were related, this way, using blood and house magic to pass on the headships, was key. In Danielle's case, she is of the main branch of house Rosier and therefore had a higher concentration of house magic, while say Draco Malfoy, a descendant of several Rosiers a few generations back most likely wouldn't be accepted as the next head due to other hose magics taking the majority. Of course, there were exceptions to the rule, as was the case with the last head of House Pendragon who's house had been considered dead for over two centuries or in the current case with House Max.

All in all, while Cepheus and Danielle weren't overly joyed with their waster Saturdays, they slowly became more invested and by the end of summer had become rather attached to the people in their groups.

Sundays were the shopping days. At least the days where the siblings would wander around Diagon Alley or floo over to other various shopping areas around the wizarding world. Although Elia or Lady Greengrass (more recently though Lucius and Narcissa too) would have to accompany them of course as they went all over, discovering new and unique things.

From the French fashion houses to the Italian dueling halls, the Ancient Egyptians numerous ways to brew potions, to the Chinese healing practices which were considered 'too dark' and 'evil' by British standards unsurprisingly. Although for Danielle, her favorite place of all, even more so then Diagon Alley, was whenever month Elia would portkey the two into the United States Magical embassy. There was where the magic truly was.

The shopping districts of the US were massive compared to the British one, streets upon streets of shops, all stacked on one another. It was like a miniature city just filled with magic and shops. The bottom half were oriented to the tourists and the people who were browsing while most shockingly, the upper shops were meant for broom riders as the US were far more lax regarding public broom riding usage it seemed, they were used like how muggles, or no-majs, rode bicycles. Truly a fascinating experience for the siblings.

And of course, Mondays, being the worse day of the week, were relegated to studying and lessons. Most of which, Danielle and Cepheus hadn't seemed to need, generally already knowing most of the information, whether from the library or her previous knowledge as a guide. Still, Elia wanted them to be prepared for school, having them continue their education despite being utterly bored with it.

For a while, things were going just fine for the Rosier-Blacks. They were gaining friends and allies (but neither truly piecing together what role their aunt had truly played in it) and were gaining quickly through the months. It was all a whirlwind of fun and excitement for Danielle until she the realization of just what was to come finally set in for her.

It had been on one of their visits with the Malfoys, were Cepheus was playing a mock version of Quidditch with Draco as his father watched the two. Narcissa was outside with the house elves and Danielle with them helping set up the food and refreshments for the boys.

Having excused herself from the festivities, Danielle had tried making her to the lavatory only to have 'accidentally' stumbled into the Malfoy study. Finding the door unlocked and no one around, she peeked her head in.

The room was large and oval-shaped, with an out looking window of the gardens and acres of land while the color scheme was very much like the rest of the house, green, silver, black, and gold accents. The curtains were drawn, allowing some of the light to shine in despite the room facing the wrong direction towards the sun. A deep chestnut colored desk study at the center of the room with books lining the selves and lush cushioned chairs were strewn about.

She didn't even realize when she had stepped into the room until she was behind the large and spacious desk, gazing around at the various articles of paper neatly stacked on it. Several key things stuck out although some of it was masked with magic:

 _House Malfoy Legislature_

 _House Black Family Records_

 _Regulus Black Death Certification_

Those were just a few of the papers that caught her eye as Danielle expressed a look of confusion, flipping through the stack, revealing more odd and personal documents, everything ranging from family death records of all three magical houses to squib records, which apparently revealed several of House Black that neither she nor her brother knew of, to medical records, and most interesting of all, marriage contracts.

She didn't have much time to read it over, only catching a few keywords, "Draco" "Black" and "Danelle", but it was enough to make her wary. Her aunt was always so worried when they went to the Malfoy estate thinking they would be charmed or something to side with them, yet the family never been anything but charming and endearing to her and her brother. But now? She wasn't so sure anymore, having to

Placing everything back where she found it, she carefully made her way back towards the only, only to have her attention pulled from her drawing her eyes to one of the books on the shelf.

It was a normal black journal.

Or at least it appeared to be. It's slightly worn cover with letter engraving on the front, of which she had unconsciously traced with her fingers reading the letters out loud with a frown. To be fair she mused, the diary journal thing had blended with the rest of the books in the study, however, if it weren't for it being smaller in stature and more worn appearance, it could've easily blended in especially if it was in the family library.

 _ **Tom Morvolo Riddle**_

Danielle was tempted to take the diary right then and there, what she would do with it? She wasn't so sure. A part of her wanted to destroy it, hand it over to the authorities or maybe better yet to Gringotts to deal with. Bt then there was that part of her, the dark dangerous side of her youth where she itched to write in it. To talk to the horcux and see if, embarrassingly, if Tom Riddle truly was a monster or perhaps was redeemable.

She shook her head, forcing her arms to place the diary back on the shelf just as she was about to open the book. Not now, she thought to herself out loud, she didn't have enough knowledge or strength to deal with a horcrux yet. There was a high chance she'd die or someone else would get a hold of it, much like Ginny had without realizing just how dangerous it was.

And despite the growing urge to peek at it, her heart telling her to talk to the soul fragment like some sappy romance fiction she once read years ago, Danielle's mind urged her to stop, pleading that it was bad to get involved just yet. So she didn't, despite the optimistic thinking that everything would be alright if she opened it, she all but threw herself out of the room.

Closing the door behind her, she returned, a little jittery back outside to the smiling faces of Narcissa and Lucius. As well as the warm grins plastered n her brothers face and the more welcoming one of Dracos (which had taken weeks by the way).

"C'mon Dani," her brother called out to her as he dismounted, taking one of the water glasses Wina the house elf handed him, "you should join us." He downed the glass before handing it back, "You and Draco could have a seekers game."

Their blonde cousin snorted, "She won't do it Cepheus, it's not enough of a girl's sport for her," he commented which garnered a frown from his mother as Lucious shook his head but neither said anything in response.

Danielle, on the other hand, raised her brows, "Alright then Draco, you're on!" she called out to him, letting her emotions take over as Wina brought one of the spare brooms, "Sorry that you're about to lose to a girl."

He only smiled tilting his head up to his cousin with an arrogant but praise desiring look, "See cousin, that's how you get people to do what you want," he tapped his temple "reverse psychological."

The older boy sighed, looking stuck between smacking the boy and laughing with him, "Reverse psychology Draco, not psychological," the boy flushed red, "And yea that does work, I wouldn't do it like that." He looked over at his sister who was slipping on the protective gear with the help of the other house elves and Narcissa's mothering advice carrying over to them, "You'll find out that girls don't like to be insulted especially family members you're not close to," he leaned into the boys ear, "'Cause remember you maybe our cousin but she's my sister and therefore I must defend her which means," he trailed off as the boy seemed to jolt with the realization and bowing his head in shame and a tight nod.

"I understand, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, I'm not the one you offended," he gestured to Danelle who was running towards the two, broom in hand and hair pulled back into a tight braid, "Get ready to get beat cous," she told him, as she hopped onto the broom flying towards the practice field.

Draco shook his head, the words from Cepheus still lingering in his mind as he went after her on his own broom while Lucius prepped the snitch. Despite the boy still being insufferable at times, at least in his sister's opinion, Cepheus found that Draco was changing, albeit slowly.

He wasn't so sure how the boy could've ended the way he did, given the amount of time he had now spent with the Malfoy Lord and Lady, both seemingly normal if not kind, although every now and again would make a comment he didn't agree with (things along the lines of 'changing his and Danielle's magical guardian' or activating their Wizardenort seats, or even just some pureblood ideas), but they weren't bad parents.

Cepheus had originally thought Draco's pompous ways were due to his father as Narcissa was the epitome perfect loving wife and mother yet it turns out the by was just an entitled prick. It was probably due to his parents spoiling him so often from a young age and with his father being the Ministry's pride and joy at the moment most likely took that knowledge and warped it in his head to the point of out of proportion idealization. Or at least that's what he gathered from it all, using his previous knowledge of psychology.

It took a while to break down the boy's views into something more tolerable and even longer to get him to accept Danielle, somehow the two outright disliked each other after their first official 'play-date'. He never found out what happened. But with a little nudging and Narcissa getting involved along with Lucious, finally, Draco began acting friendly.

Though he still had his moments of entitled brattiness and unappealing insults he half the time didn't even realize were negative. Cepheus wondered how the boy will be once he entered Hogwarts if his attitude and personality will truly be as different from the books or would it revert back if he got pushed away from the famed Harry Potter.

"I almost had it!" Said boy shouted aloud drawing his attention back to the two in the air.

"Almost isn't getting it! Unless you're giving up!" His sister shouted back zooming past the blonde, "If it's too hard for you, none of us will judge you if you want to give up, well except for me, Ceph, and your dad, but that's alright."

If looks could kill, she would've been thrown off the broom to her death as Cepheus watched with the Draco's parents as the trio appeared amused by the pair's antics, "You've got this son," Lucius called up giving what was the equivalent as a 'powerup' garnering him to look at the Malfoy senior, "he's my son, I have to support him."

Narcissa rolled her eyes with a sigh as she sipped her tea, "Unless he does something idiotic," she mumbled beneath her breath causing the older of the two to choke on his breath as Cepheus stifled a laugh behind his hand while the two on brooms remained ignorant to it all.

"There it is!" Draco shouted again chasing it after it with Danielle on his heels. His sister wasn't a flyer, that much was certain but she enjoyed doing joyrides every now and again to clear her head, but never got into it competitively. She saw the sport as dangerous and would rather not risk it, however when they played in teams, usually with the Weasleys, she always joined as Seeker. She had a good eye, able to catch things from the corners of them but the actual retrieving of the snitch was where it caught up to her, she would almost always pull away especially if she was too close to another player out of fear.

But when she was doing one on one, with him or even Draco now, she seemed to through caution to the wind, literally. Danielle was no Harry Potter, nor was he, but she didn't suck at the sport like Percy Weasley or Daphne Greengrass, not that either seemed to care at all, preferring to read or watch.

"Word of advice cous," he called up to them, grabbing his own broom once more to go up and join them as he flew through the air towards the duo that were reaching for the winged ball, "Don't shout out where something is, especially if the opponent is searching for the same thing," he ended swooping by the two as the snitch came straight into his open palm with ease. He wasn't a seeker, more of a beater or chaser but he didn't mind the role, he just disliked being a keeper if anything.

"I almost had it Ceph!" His sister said, flying towards him, pulling herself into a halt beside him as she let out a breath. Draco wasn't too happy either, "I would've gotten it you know!"

He refrained shaking his head at the two, "You two can have a rematch later, Aunt Elia will be here soon." The pair, more alike then they realize descended to the ground albeit dejectedly and annoyed. Cepheus could only imagine how they'll turn out when they were older, laughing to himself as he joined them.

* * *

Several days after the Rosier-Black children spent the afternoon with the Malfoys, Lucius Malfoy would find something very peculiar in his study.

On the shelf, where the history books and old family relics stood, there was a gap between two of the books, one that hadn't been there before. The house elves didn't move anything, and Narcissa had no knowledge of what was in his study either, and of course, his son wouldn't ever dream of entering the room without him so it left the Lord quite puzzled by it.

Of course, if he knew what he was looking for, it would've been easy to use a spell to find it, but alas, he had no clue what could've gone missing. The study was old, every head and lord of house Malfoy had used the space, each adding new relics and books to make it their own. There were tons of things, dark artifacts and old blood trinkets that his father had from his early days with the Dark Lord.

Hopefully, Lucius prayed to Lady Magic, that whatever it was, no one would miss. Whatever was gone was probably just an old ledger that was accidentally thrown out, or maybe even a diary from one of his ancestors. It was probably nothing important to worry about, and so Lucious Malfoy left it at that, dismissing the displaced whatever it was.

If he didn't remember what it was, it couldn't be useful or meaningful at all.

.

.

* * *

 **Notes** :

Lavender Brown- Not officially a Pureblood but is believed to be

Isobel/Morag MacDougal - Possibly the same person as in later editions etc Isobel's name disappeared and was replaced with Morag. I decided to make twins (more of them). Also, they are Purebloods

Max House - one of the households that married into the Black family

JoJo- Yes that's a JoJo reference

* * *

 **A/N:** So Sorry for the late update! I got caught up with other things/fics oops! I'm currently trying to write at least 1-2 chapters in advance for every fic so I can start with a normal update schedule soon!


End file.
